Bitter Sweet Symphony TRADUCCIÓN
by Mariebc89
Summary: Rose y Edward hacen una apuesta. Será capaz el Playboy de la escuela de convertir a Bella en una zorra y obtener a James para invitarla a salir al baile? ¿Podrá Edward ser un buen maestro y enseñarle a Bella todo lo que necesita saber? Traducción de: : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4524712 / 2 / Bitter - Sweet - Symphon
1. Prólogo

_¿En que me he convertido? ¿Cómo he llegado a ser tan retorcido? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_

_Las cosas que importaban antes, ya no importan. Ya no me conozco._

_¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he creado?_

_Todo esto es mi culpa. He creado otro yo._

_¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?_

_Yo no era más que una broma. Ahora lo veo._

_¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar? ¿Puedo cambiar?_

_He estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo, yo no creo que pueda._

_Soy un idiota. Soy un imbécil y lo sé ahora._

_¿Puede algo ser reparado a como era?_

_Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran._

_Eso es imposible. Me merezco lo que me pasa. Lo sé._

_Mierda._


	2. Rosalie

**ROSALIE**

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Despierta! No queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día de la escuela del último año!" Oí el sonido de Alice gritando a lo lejos, al parecer cada vez más cerca. Esto no puede ser un sueño, pensé. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Entonces recordé, primer día de escuela. Poco a poco abro los ojos para ver un par de ojos color avellana mirándome. Alice.

"¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan alegre todo el tiempo? ¿Te das cuenta que son las 7 de la mañana? ¿Cómo te despiertas con tanta energía?" Yo no podía estar de pie tan temprano en la mañana.

En ese momento, Jasper decidió aparecer en mi habitación. "Vine a ver si podía rescatar a Emmett de lo que estoy seguro será una mañana muy activa".

Emmett asomó la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cama y dijo: "Sos mi salvavidas Jazz. Vamos." Se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido en los labios mientras saltaba sobre mí para levantarme de la cama.

Gemí y me estiré mientras trataba de salir de la cama. Alice me siguió al baño a hacer su maquillaje. Al parecer, ella ya se había duchado. Me quité la ropa y entré.

"Entonces, que está agendado para el día de hoy Ali?"

"Hoy vamos a mostrarles los alrededores de la escuela a Bella. Creo que todos tenemos algunas clases juntos y si no, podemos cambiar lo que hacemos". Alice dijo, la materia con la mayor naturalidad.

Isabella Swan, o Bella como ella le gusta que la llamen, era nuestra nueva vecina de al lado. Como nosotras, ella era inmensamente rica - su papá es el director general de una empresa, mientras que su madre era la gran actriz Renee Swan. A diferencia de nosotras, la chica no tiene ni idea de moda. Su pelo siempre está en una cola de caballo y su vestuario se compone de camisetas, vaqueros y sin nada de maquillaje. Ella fue muy amable, y nos hicimos buenas amigas inmediatamente. Somos como uña y carne desde entonces. Incluso Emmett y Jasper la amaban. Edward... bueno, esa es otra historia. Puse los ojos al pensar en él.

"Alice, tenemos que mantener los ojos en Bella en la escuela, todas esas chicas presumidas se la van a comer viva." Sabía muy bien lo perras que podían ser en la escuela.

"Mientras ella se quede con nosotros, va a estar bien. Sabes que nadie se mete con nosotros Rosalie. Vamos a reclamarla como parte de la Banda Cullen."

Pensé en lo que me dijo cuando salí en toalla y me sequé. Nadie se metía con la Banda Cullen. Odiaba que fuéramos nombrados así a causa de Edward. A pesar de que sabía que había dos hermanos Cullen, el nombre obviamente representaba a Edward. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? El viejo Edward que conocía, amaba y bromeaba ya no estaba. Lo único que quedó fue una imitación arrogante, egoísta y esnob de él. Y a causa de eso, estamos en la más alta en la escala social en la escuela. Íbamos a llevar a Bella por asociación, como lo hicieron Alice, Jasper y yo. El problema era que Bella era totalmente diferente. Lo cual no es necesariamente malo, sólo era una forma segura de hacerte notar y sabía que Bella no quería saber nada de eso. Por mucho que Alice la fuerce, Bella se negó a cambiar su estilo.

"¿Nos encontramos en alguna parte con ella?" -Le pregunté, mientras trataba rápidamente de ponerme el maquillaje.

"No, ella viene para acá, debería llegar en cualquier momento".

Efectivamente, el timbre de la puerta sonó e hicieron pasar a Bella a mi habitación. Alice echó una mirada a ella y dejó escapar un grito. Yo sabía lo que iba a venir.

"No vas a usar eso EN TU PRIMER DÍA DEL ULTIMO AÑO BELLA!" Alice gritó.

"¿Qué hay de malo en lo que llevo puesto? Me pongo esto todo el tiempo". Pobre Bella parecía confundida. Sentiría lástima por ella, pero estoy de acuerdo con Alice.

"¡Exactamente! Por eso no puedes usar eso Bella. Quiero decir, honestamente, una remera de AC / DC y jeans con zapatillas de tenis?" Alice prácticamente escupió el último par de palabras.

"Bueno, no es de diseñador, es cierto, pero no me importa. Y no, no voy a ponerme una falda, así que no preguntes. Voy a tener que usar uno de ahora en adelante por lo que ' Ni siquiera te molestes. "Íbamos a la escuela en ropa normal, pero estaban comprando nuestros uniformes de blusas y faldas en la escuela hoy. Se esperaba que los usen mañana.

Me río mientras miraba a Alice en el espejo como se ponía mi mascara. El pequeño duendecillo podría finalmente conocer a un buen partido, pensé.

"Solo espera Bella Swan. Llegará el día cuando necesites un cambio de vestuario y te acordaras de mí. Recuerda mis palabras." Bella solo rodó los ojos.

"Oh, antes de que me olvide de decirte, tu hermano / amante está fuera y dijo que saques tu hermoso culo en este instante, o vamos a llegar tarde." Ahora era mi turno de rodar los ojos. A Emmett le gustaba usar el término hermano conmigo a pesar de que técnicamente era mi hermanastro. Yo personalmente creo que tiene un tornillo suelto en su cerebro. Nunca dejaba de decirle a la gente en público que yo era su hermana y luego me besaba apasionadamente cuando menos lo esperaba. Los nuevos chicos en la escuela siempre se quedan sin habla y todos en la escuela piensan que somos incestuosos. Lo que sea. Yo sabía la verdad. Pero tenía que admitir, observar las reacciones de la gente era divertido. Especialmente para las fiestas en las que nuestros padres están alojados. Por supuesto, a Esme y papá no les hizo gracia.

Alice y yo recogimos nuestras pertenencias y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Emmett y Jasper ya estaban en el jeep esperando por nosotras.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Bella preguntó.

"Él siempre viaja en su propio auto. No entiende el significado de la expresión "unión de la familia."Le dije.

"Creo que los dos se unen con él más que suficiente, muchas gracias." dijo Emmett mirándome y Alice.

"Amen para ese hermano." respondió Jasper.

Alice, Bella y yo nos moríamos de la risa. No podíamos evitarlo. Los chicos eran tan lindos cuando estaban celosos. Pero sabían que no debían estar celosos de Edward. Alice y yo habíamos encontrado verdaderamente nuestras almas gemelas. Ahora, llegó el momento de ayudar a Bella a encontrar la suya. Edward nunca encontraría la suya. Él es una causa perdida.

Llegamos a la escuela con tiempo de sobra y fuimos hasta nuestros armarios. Todos nuestros armarios estaban en la misma zona, y con un poco de persuasión, el de Bella estaba aquí también. Es en momentos como estos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el dinero hace girar al mundo.

"Entonces, ¿qué aspecto tienen nuestros horarios?" Alice dijo. Todos los sacamos y miramos. Resultó que cada uno tenía una clase con Bella. Jasper tenía historia, Emmett tenía matemáticas, Alice tenía gimnasio y yo Inglés. Esto es perfecto! Ahora cada uno puede tomar turnos cuidando de ella, pensé.

"¿Qué estamos mirando?" Edward dijo, al unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo. Rodé los ojos. El dios del sexo ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia.

"Hey Edward," dijo Emmett. "Estamos viendo quien tiene clases con Bella. Ya sabes, para ayudarla en todo el campus."

"Oh, quien tiene clases con ella?"

"Todos ", dijo Alice. "Veamos la tuya Edward."

Le dio un vistazo a la suya. "Prepárate Bella", le dije, "Tienes Biología con Edward." Bella no dijo nada. Ella se quedó allí, muy tranquilo. Sabía por qué, no le importaba mucho a Edward.

"Celosa Rosalie?" Edward sonrió.

"Desearías". Me burlaba de él.

"Me rompes el corazón Rosalie. De todos modos, lo tomaría como algo personal si no supiera que no lo decís en serio. Pero sé que me amas."

"Oh, tenés un corazón?" Dije.

"Rose... déjalo por favor. Ahora no." Emmett susurró.

Suspiré, frustrada. No facilitó las cosas cuando vimos pasear a Lauren y a él agarrar su culo.

"Lo sé Rosalie, echo de menos el viejo Edward también." dijo Alice. Ella parecía tan decepcionada y triste.

Me volví a Emmett. "Es tu hermano, no se te ocurre decirle nada?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga Rosalie?" Amigo, dejar de salir con todas estas chicas porque un día van a volver y morderte en el culo? "

"¡Sí!" Le dije exasperada. Es claro y conciso.

"Rose, tú y Alice ya lo hacen demasiado. Él no necesita escucharlo de nosotros." Jasper dijo.

"Si, además, él no escucha. Él es tan obstinado." Emmett añadido.

Suspiré y me di cuenta una vez más Edward era una causa perdida. Besé a Emmett rápidamente y agarré el brazo de Bella.

"Vamos, tenemos unos diez minutos hasta Inglés, y no quiero llegar tarde a clase el primer día."

Mientras caminábamos, me di cuenta de que Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Me volví hacia ella y le dije: "Un penique por tus pensamientos"

Ella me miró y sonrió. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No es nada, Rose."

"Bueno, si es algo que me querés preguntar, por favor, no dejes que la timidez te detenga." Le dije sonriendo para que ella supiera que estaba abierta a ella.

"Es que yo no conocí al Edward de antes, así que realmente no puedo echarle de menos. Pero me preguntaba, si ustedes dicen que ha cambiado tanto, que le ha cambiado?"

Tuve que parar y pensar en eso por un minuto. Yo no estaba muy segura en qué punto Edward había cambiado. "No se sabe muy bien Bella. Yo ni siquiera sé por qué ocurrió ni cuándo. Sólo sé que un día estaba mirando a un Edward totalmente diferente. Creo que fue esta cosa de la competencia con James. Toda esta atención realmente se le ha subido a la cabeza, por no hablar de que es guapo. "

La miré para ver si había entendido, pero una vez más, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Hombre, esta chica piensa demasiado. "¿Qué más Bella?"

"Es muy vergonzoso. No importa."

Vi la mirada en su cara y pensé que sabía donde iba esto. "¿Esto es acerca de mí y Alice?"

Ella me miró con timidez. "No tenés que decirme Rose si no querés."

"No, en realidad no es secreto Bella. Jasper y Emmett saben todo, aunque no querían Alice y yo sabíamos que nos sentiríamos mejor si se los decíamos".

"Bueno, ustedes tuvieron relaciones sexuales con el nuevo Edward o el viejo?"

Me eché a reír cuando dijo así. Sonaba tan extraño. Como un experimento de laboratorio que salió mal.

"Bueno, Alice conoce a Emmett y Edward de hace mucho tiempo. De todos modos, eran estudiantes de primer año en la escuela secundaria cuando sucedió. Alice había empezado a convertirse en popular y salir con Emmett y Edward sólo la hizo más popular todavía. Ahí es cuando los muchachos se enteraron del legendario rey del título de la cogida y comenzaron a trabajar en su hoja de vida, supongo que se podría decir". Suspiré profundamente y luego continué. "A Alice no le importaba estar en la lista de Edward en absoluto. De hecho, se veía más como un favor. Esme, la madre de Edward, y mi padre Carlisle estaban saliendo en este momento. Pero vivíamos cerca de 3 horas de distancia. Cuando decidieron casarse durante el verano después de su primer año, Jasper y yo nos mudamos con la familia de Edward. Sabía que tenía un hermano llamado Emmett, pero él no estaba. Había ido a Inglaterra para un viaje que tomó con un grupo de amigos. Ese verano, Edward y yo estuvimos juntos. O bien, yo había pensado que lo hicimos. Desde luego, Jasper y Alice se hicieron pareja al instante. Así que, una semana antes de que Emmett volviera a casa, Edward me había hablado de su lista, y en ese momento, me dije, qué demonios, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces Emmett volvió a casa, y tuvimos esta conexión inmediata con él. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces. Emmett ha sido muy bueno con todo el asunto. Él no tiene ningún resentimiento hacia Edward para nada. Él lo ama completamente y a Edward le encantó el hecho de que por fin había encontrado a alguien. Pero, a pesar de que lo intenté, no logré sacar mi nombre de su lista. Realmente no lo culpo. Quiero decir, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Yo no esperaba encontrar el amor verdadero tan pronto. "

Bella me miró sonriendo. "Gracias Rosalie. Los entiendo ahora mucho mejor. Ojala hubiera conocido al viejo Edward. Tal vez nos podríamos haber llevado bien."

"Sí, puede ser." Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que tenía 2 minutos para el final. "Vamos, hay que buscar un asiento."

Afortunadamente, encontré un asiento al lado de Bella.

Pasamos el tiempo bastante bien. Me enteré de que Bella era muy buena en la clase de inglés, que era una ventaja para mí porque es una de mis peores clases. Cuando terminó nos fuimos juntas y encontramos a Jasper apoyado contra la pared esperando por nosotras. A Bella en realidad.

"Hey Bella, listo para tu próxima clase?" dijo.

"¡Claro! ¡Es historia ¿no? Jazz, espero que seas bastante bueno en ese tema porque no es mi clase favorita. Es tan aburrido." Bella había tocado una fibra sensible en Jasper sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Él la miró como si fuera un monstruo. "Es broma, ¿verdad Bella? Por favor, dime que estabas bromeando."

Me miró nerviosamente y rodé los ojos en Jasper, haciéndole saber que estaba siendo un idiota. "Um, ¿debería?" –le preguntó a Jasper con incertidumbre.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, tienes mucho que aprender. ¡Oh, las cosas que te puedo enseñar."

Me reí de Jasper y dije: "Es mejor que no dejes que Alice te oiga decir eso, o ella podría pensar las cosas mal."

"¿Qué?" -preguntó inocentemente. "Al menos se quedaría en la familia, ¿no?"

"Que se quedaría en la familia?" Alice tenía sincronización impecable.

"Oh, eh, cariño... nada. Estaba hablando con Rose." Me tuve que reír, él estaba rompiendo a sudar frío.

"Rose, ¿qué estaba diciendo?"

Levanté la vista hacia Jasper y él estaba haciendo señas con las manos tratando de decirme que no diga nada.

"Le estaba diciendo a Bella que él podrías enseñarle muchas cosas." Yo le dije, sonriendo a Jasper. Él bajó el cabeza, derrotado.

"Oh, él lo hizo, ¿verdad? Bueno Jasper, yo no te culpo. Bella es muy caliente debajo de sus ropas holgadas, y el pelo rebelde. Lo que le haría si ella me dejara."

No podría decir que reacción era más divertida, la de Bella o Jasper. Bella parecía que había tenido la mayor sorpresa de su vida mientras que Jasper se veía como si hubiera abierto el mejor regalo de Navidad. Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "¿En serio?"

Alice asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Oh, por supuesto. Rose y yo hemos hablado de ello. Pensamos que sería divertido probar nuestra primera experiencia lésbica con ella. Cada chica tiene uno. Y elegimos a Bella." Lo dijo con la mayor naturalidad, sin pestañear. Es por eso que la amaba.

"Uhm Jasper? No tendrías que llevar a Bella a historia? Van a llegar tarde."

Se alejó en un estado de estupor. Te juro que vi a Bella pellizcarse por lo menos dos veces antes de que sus piernas realmente comenzaran a ponerse en marcha.

"Alice, sos tan mala, pequeño duende."

Alice se rió. "Sí, pero estoy bastante segura de que él piensa que estaba bromeando. No hay necesidad de corregirle sin embargo."

"No. Por supuesto, pero será bueno para tomarle el pelo.

Nos fuimos por caminos separados y fuimos a nuestras clases de la mañana.

En el momento de darme cuenta, ya era hora del almuerzo. Nuestro grupo tenía una mesa para nosotros solos. Me dirigí allí y me di cuenta de que Emmett y Bella ya estaban allí. Alice y Jasper nos siguieron en unos tres minutos más tarde.

"Hey Bella, ¿cómo estuvo tu clase?" Yo dije, mirando la comida Emmett nos había conseguido... delicioso.

"Todo salió muy bien. No tenía idea de Emmett era tan bueno en matemáticas". Ella lo miró con asombro.

"Lo que mucha gente no sabe es que Emmett podría ser el mejor estudiante de la clase si quisiera".

"Sí, pero no quiero así que dejalo".

"Bueno Emmett, estoy impresionada. Ahora sé a quién acudir en busca de ayuda en matemáticas e historia." dijo Bella.

Eché un vistazo a la puerta de la cafetería y vi a Edward entrar. Lo mismo hicieron todos los demás.

"Diez dólares a que Edward no se sienta con nosotros durante el almuerzo de hoy." dijo Jasper, hablando con Emmett por supuesto.

"Hecho. Digo que va a venir y sentarse por lo menos una vez con nosotros." respondió Emmett. Mi pobre novio iba a perder sus diez dólares. Tenía mucha fe en su hermano.

En ese momento, Edward nos saludó y se dirigió a una mesa llena de chicas.

Jasper se volvió hacia Emmett y le dijo: "Paga."

"El almuerzo no ha terminado todavía, aún tenemos tiempo." Al parecer, Emmett aún mantenía la esperanza.

Nos tomamos nuestro almuerzo hablando de nuestras clases y los deberes. Era casi la hora de irse cuando le dije: "Hey Bella, no te sientas ofendida si Edward no pasa por ti a la clase de acuerdo?" Yo no quería que ella pensara que era algo personal.

"Por supuesto que no Rosalie. Estoy bastante segura de que lo va a olvidar. Además, puedo encontrar el camino sola." Ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Muy bien, chicos, no tengo ningún interés en llegar tarde," dijo Alice. Todos nos levantamos y despejamos la mesa. Bella se encontró con su amiga Angela y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

No hace falta decir que Edward nunca llegó. Jasper ha ganado.


	3. Edward

**EDWARD**

Me desperté con el inicio de un nuevo día en la escuela. Primer día de mi último año. Este año, me voy a ganar el título. Me pertenece a mí. Yo lo tengo completo si no fuera por James. Maldito sea. Rápidamente me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela y hacer mis rondas con todas mis fans. Sabía que yo era el hombre más buscado en nuestra escuela - era de conocimiento común allí que toda chica quería dormir conmigo. Pero ése era el punto de LA LISTA. Sólo algunas chicas lo hicieron. Y con mucho gusto dieron sus nombres para ser incluidas en dicha lista, que se añadirá en la historia de la escuela que sea lo suficientemente digna para hacerlo. Por desgracia, había otro competidor este año por el título de Rey de la cogida y ese es James. Sólo él tenía tantos nombres como yo, muchas de las mismas a las que yo tenía en mi propia lista. Pero yo tenía dos nombres especiales que él no tenía. Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, las dos más buscadas después de todas las chicas en la historia de la escuela. Y yo sabía, sin lugar a dudas que no había manera en el infierno que dormirían con James cuando tienen a Emmett y Jasper. Tuve la suerte de tenerlas antes que Emmett y Jasper.

Rápidamente salí de la casa y salté a mi coche. Me encontraría con mi familia allí. Pensé acerca de ellos. Emmett, mi extremadamente inteligente hermano extremadamente torpe hermano. Alice, nuestra vecina divertida excéntrica. Rosalie y Jasper Hale, mi hermanastro y hermanastra del nuevo matrimonio de mi madre y la nueva adición a nuestra familia, Bella Swan, nuestra vecina, un poco extraña y diferente. Todos ellos eran mi familia, a pesar de que, técnicamente, arruiné a dos miembros de la familia. Supongo que eso no sonaba tan bien cuando lo pones de esa manera.

Pensé en Rosalie. Ella era tan amarga. Pero entendí por qué. Ella realmente no quería tener su nombre en mi lista. Ahora que había encontrado su verdadero amor, quería eliminar esa parte de su vida. Pero no sólo para ella, ella lo quería para Alice también. Lo que no entendía era que yo necesitaba sus nombres, su credibilidad. A mi modo de entender, ellas entendían en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando dormimos juntos. Ellas no pueden echarse atrás. No era justo para mí. Tenían que entender eso y pronto. El rey fue elegido en la noche del baile de graduación y se anuncia y se coloca en los libros de historia de la escuela. Mantuve mi lista de nombres bien escondido. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera mi familia. No confiaba en nadie con él... era mi vida. Cuando tienes tanto dinero que te podías sentar en él, lo único que tienes que proteger es tu orgullo y reputación, y yo no era nada sin ellos.

Entré en mi lugar del estacionamiento y me dirigí hacia mi casillero. De camino allí, vi a Jessica con sus amigos. La puse a un lado para hablar con ella. Ella vino, por supuesto. "¿Cómo estás hoy Jess?"

"Oh, estoy bien ahora que estás aquí, Edward", dijo ella, mirándome con sus ojos vidriosos. Hombre, me encanta el efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres.

"Por lo tanto, quedamos el jueves, o qué?" Yo dije, sabiendo muy bien que no podía decir que no a mí.

"Por supuesto, Edward. A las siete, no?"

"Bien," dije, me incliné y le di un beso profundo y luego le dije que la vería el jueves. Prácticamente corrió de nuevo a sus amigos y comenzó diciéndoles que tenía una cita conmigo. Sonreí.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a mi casillero y saqué los libros que se necesitan para el día. No es que realmente los necesitara. Quiero decir, yo sabía que podía pasar todas mis clases con gran éxito. Pero también sabía que el profesor se molestaba si yo sabía más que él.

En mi camino a clase, me di cuenta que mi familia estaba juntos formando un grupo. Me pregunté qué estaban haciendo.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Dije mientras hice mi camino a su grupo. Rose parecía menos que complacida de verme con ellos. Empecé a preguntarme si querían desvincularse de mí. No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué lo harían? Yo era el chico más cool y más caliente en la escuela. Pensé. Entonces me puse a pensar en James. Bastardo. Ese título será mío. Negué con la cabeza para despejarme y traté de escuchar lo que Emmett me estaba diciendo.

"Todos estamos buscando en nuestras agendas para ver quién tiene clases con Bella. Ya sabes, para ayudarla en todo el campus." Bueno, eso era agradable por parte de ellos.

"Oh, quién tiene clases con ella?"

"Todos lo hacemos", dijo Alice. "Vemaos la tuya, Edward."

Antes de darme cuenta, mi horario fue arrebatado de las manos y todo el mundo estaba comparando mi horario con el de Bella. Entonces Rosalie abrió la boca y dijo: "Prepárate Bella, tienes la biología con Edward." Biología eh? No está mal, supongo. Una clase con Bella pasaría rápidamente. Es que odio el tono que Rosalie tenía en su voz cuando se refiere a mí. Si no supiera que en el fondo me quiere y se preocupa por mí, realmente me hubiera molestado bastante.

"Celosa Rosalie?" Le dije, tratando hacerla enojar. Funcionó.

"Ya quisieras, idiota ", dijo prácticamente burlándose de mí.

"Me rompes el corazón Rosalie. De todos modos, lo tomaría como algo personal si supiera que lo decís en serio. Pero sé que me amas."

"Oh, tenés un corazón? Me engañaste", dijo. Rodé los ojos y desvié mi atención a otro lado. _Oh, ahí está Lauren_. Escuché a Emmett decirle a Rosalie algo y me alejé. No importaba, yo tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes.

"Lauren, cariño, ¿cómo estás hoy?" Ella era como masilla en mis manos.

"Hey Edward. Estoy muy bien. Estás ocupado el viernes por la noche?"

_¿Puede esta niña leer mi mente o qué?_ "No, en absoluto. Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo."

"Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página. Venís a las 7:30?" Ella dijo, sonriéndome todo el tiempo.

Me incliné y le dio un rápido apretón de culo y dijo: "Por supuesto."

El resto de mi mañana transcurrió tan rápidamente que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí a la cafetería y vi a mi familia sentada en la mesa todos juntos. Recorrí el comedor y me di cuenta que Victoria estaba sentada con sus amigas. Había estado tratando de ligarme a Victoria durante todo el verano, desde que supe que James la tenía en su lista. Acababa de llegar a finales del año pasado, cuando los dos la quisimos. Sólo que él había tenido más éxito que yo. Pero yo estaba decidido a añadirla a mi lista. Tenía que hacerlo.

Sería justo sentarme con mi familia durante el primer día de clases. Pero sería estúpido perder esta oportunidad de conocerla. Ahora que James no estaba rondándola por todas partes. Hice un gesto rápido a mi familia y me dirigí hacia Victoria.

"Hola hermosa", le dije la Victoria. Levantó la vista de su comida y me dio una sonrisa seductora.

"Hola Edward, no estás hablando con todas tus chicas hoy?" ella dijo con picardía, dándome una sonrisa maligna. Así que ella quería jugar eh?

"Sí, pero son sólo chicas. Me encantaría pasar un rato con una mujer, que sabe lo que quiere", le dije, mirando directamente a ella, dándole mi mirada más ardiente. Funcionó.

"¿Y qué mujer tenías en mente?"

"Vos, por supuesto, es decir, si me dejas." Le dije, deseando que ella pensara que tenía el derecho a rechazarme, yo sabía que no lo haría.

"Hmm... bien. ¿Qué tal el viernes a las 7? Te daré mi dirección y me puedes recoger?"

_Excelente. Acababa de tener que cancelar en Lauren, pero eso no sería un problema._

"Suena como un plan. ¡Nos vemos entonces!" -Dije, y me fui. No había ninguna necesidad de estar allí más de lo que debería. Ya tengo lo que quería. Salí de la cafetería en busca de Lauren para decirle las malas noticias.

_Mierda! Llego diez minutos tarde en mi primer día también!_Corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi clase de Biología. Rápidamente abrí la puerta y me metí por la puerta trasera para encontrar el único asiento disponible que queda con Bella.

Rápidamente me hundí en el asiento y tiré la mochila en el suelo. Vi a Bella sonreírme cuando me senté. Tenía su cuaderno de espiral y estaba escribiendo y dibujando dentro de ella.

Se inclinó y me susurró: "Gracias por buscarme y ayudarme a llegar a mi clase."

_Oh mierda. Me había olvidado por completo. Eso significa que Rosalie se quejaría de mí cuando llegue a casa hoy._

"Lo siento Bella..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, se te olvidó. Por suerte para ti, Angela tenía esta clase también".

Empecé a buscar por la habitación mirando a todos los de este año. Entonces la vi a Victoria, sentada en el frente con su compañero de laboratorio James. _Es perfecto. Tengo que hacer algo!_ De repente, una idea me vino a la cabeza.

"Hey Bella?" -Susurré, esperando que ella no esté enojada conmigo.

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que fuí un idiota por haberme olvidado de ayudarte, pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor enorme, enorme?" -Pregunté, tratando de deslumbrarla para ayudarme. No se lo tragó, sin embargo. Como he dicho, Bella era una criatura extraña. No estaba absorbida por mi encanto como la mayoría de las otras chicas. Fue capaz de mantenerse cuando se trata conmigo y, sorprendentemente, yo la admiraba.

"¿Cuál es el favor y voy a pensar en ello."

"Bueno, ¿crees que podrías cambiar asientos con Victoria para mí? Pero eso significa que tendrías que estar con James." No estaba seguro de si le gustaría eso. La vi sonrojarse un poco y mirar hacia abajo a su cuaderno. Entonces ella me devolvió la mirada.

"Sí, está bien. Voy a hablar con el Sr. Banner después de la clase y ver si se puede".

"No, tienes que hacerlo ahora, antes de que nos mantenga permanentemente como ahora y nos de nuestros trabajos en grupo. Entonces tendríamos que estar pegados por el resto del año."

"Oh, Dios no lo quiera que te quedes atascado conmigo todo el año Cullen."

Rodé los ojos. "Sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Pero Edward, ¿sabes lo incómodo que es tener la mirada a todos en ti en medio de la clase? Odio eso!"

"No es tan malo Bella. La atención no siempre es negativa. Además, el Sr. Banner honrará tu petición."

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Está bien, pero me debes una grande."

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Levantó la mano y el Sr. Banner la llamó.

"Sí, señorita Swan?"

"Umm ... Sr. Banner, yo ... umm ... me preguntaba si podría ... umm ... cambiar de lugar con Victoria en frente?"

Caray, habrías pensado que estaba preguntándole al rey una solicitud por la forma en que hablaba. Vi a James que me miraba y frunció sus ojos. Yo también lo hice y se volvió para decirle algo a Victoria. Maldita sea.

"Señorita Swan ¿En serio? Y cuál es la razón para cambiar de lugar?" _Mierda. Él sabía que algo estaba pasando._

Bella inclinó su cuerpo hasta que fue cubierto por la mesa Prácticamente me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Necesitaba una razón para cambiarse de lugar y no tiene uno. _Dios, ella es una mala mentirosa_. Hice lo único que podía, pensar en darle una razón para cambiarse.

Extendí la mano y tan rápido para que nadie se de cuenta, le pellizqué el pezón.

Se incorporó rápidamente y gritó un poco. Su rostro comenzó a pasar de color con una mirada de shock total. Me hubiera reído si no le hubiera pedido un favor. Estaba tratando de comunicarme con mis ojos. Le di la razón que necesitaba.

"Bueno, señorita Swan?"

"Oh, uh... acoso sexual." Se soltó y se volvió aún más roja. Me volví a mirar el señor Banner y no parecía contento.

"Oh, señorita Swan ¿Es así? Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces puede demandarlo después de la escuela, pero desde que el Sr. Cullen tiene diez minutos tarde en mi clase, no hay realmente nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Si hubiera sido llegado a tiempo, pensé podría haber dicho que si. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? "

_Maldita sea. No hubo suerte._

El tiempo pasó volando rápidamente y para cuando me di cuenta, la clase había terminado. Había pasado todo el tiempo escuchando mi I-pod. Me paré y reuní todos mis libros cuando sentí una mano golpearme en el brazo.

"¡Ay, por qué demonios fue eso?" Le dijo, dándome la vuelta para ver a Bella echando humo.

"¿En serio Edward? Estás bromeando verdad? Dios, me avergoncé delante de toda la clase y luego vas y me agarrás el pecho? Eso es asalto, ¿no?"

Recogí mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro. "Oh, por favor, Bella, no era por diversión. Y si mal no recuerdo, no era tu pecho, te agarró la teta y te pellizcó el pezón". _La expresión de su cara no tenía precio. No tenía ni idea de por qué me gustaba tanto hacerla ruborizar. Supongo que porque se ve adorable._

"Te dije que me dejaras hacerlo después de la clase, pero no. Tuvimos que hacerlo a tu manera. Y ahora me tengo que quedar con vos todo el año."

_Ouch. Eso fue un golpe a mi ego._

"Lo siento Bella. Mira, tengo que ir a la práctica de natación, pero te veré en casa más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, claro, lo que sea." Rápidamente pasó junto a mí y salió por la puerta. Pues bien, a pesar lo de la clase de hoy, mi día había ido bastante bien. Una clase más para ir y puedo volver a casa.

Sí, mi vida era buena.


	4. La Apuesta

**BELLA**

Por fin viernes! No podía creer que sobreviví a una semana de escuela. Fue difícil, pero tuve algunos buenos amigos que me ayudaron. Corrí dentro de mi casa para salir de este estúpido uniforme. Como de costumbre, mis padres no estaban en casa. Mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa y mi madre siempre estaba en alguna sesión de fotos o filmando una película en alguna parte. Estoy segura de que el motivo del matrimonio de mis padres había durado tanto tiempo porque nunca se vieron el uno al otro.

Tomé la ropa nueva que me compré y me fui al cuarto de baño a ducharme y cambiarme. Sabía que tenía que llegar a la casa de Rose pronto. Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella y pedirle su consejo. Me alegré de que sólo viviera al lado. Eso significa que no tendría que llevar el auto.

Me metí en la ducha y todos mis pensamientos se arremolinaban alrededor de él. Pensé en él constantemente y lo vi en la clase cuando no estaba mirando. La única clase que tuve con él. Biología. Era tan guapo, tan hermoso, que dolía mirarlo. Él no sabía que me gustaba. Él no lo sabía... no tuve el valor de decirle. Y, además, era demasiado guapo para mí de todos modos. Él era perfecto y yo... no.

Lavé mi cabello y mi cuerpo con agua caliente y rápidamente salí. Nos encontramos en casa de Rose, a la misma hora después de la escuela todos los días. Hasta hice mi tarea allí, teniendo en cuenta que todos mis tutores de cada clase se encuentran bajo el mismo techo. Simplemente tenía sentido.

Tomé una botella de agua de la nevera y mis llaves y salí corriendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Tenía mi teléfono celular, en el caso de que mis padres llamaran, que rara vez hacían. Me acerqué a la casa de al lado con la llave de repuesto que Rose me dio. Al parecer, Alice tenía uno también. Éramos libres de entrar y salir de la casa cuando quisiéramos. Estaba un poco preocupada por eso al principio, teniendo en cuenta que Rose no era la única que vivía allí, pero Emmett, Jasper y Edward me aseguraron que todos estaban bien con eso.

La puerta estaba abierta y entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. No estaba segura de si Alice había llegado, ella probablemente estaba aquí, prácticamente vivía aquí. Subí por la escalera gigante y me dirigí al segundo piso, donde estaban todas las habitaciones. El tercer piso constaba de los gimnasios, oficinas y otras habitaciones que no tenía ni idea de lo que había en ellas. Todos los chicos tenían sus habitaciones en el segundo piso del lado derecho. La habitación de Carlisle y Esme son las del lado izquierdo y las habitaciones de invitados son las del medio. Supuse que Carlisle había asignado las habitaciones de los chicos en el otro extremo del pasillo para mantenerse lejos de todo el ruido, o para mantenerlos alejados de los suyos. Quién sabe.

Pasé por delante de la habitación de Emmett y me di cuenta que no estaba. Probablemente estaba con Rose, pensé. Hice una nota mental de llamar antes de entrar. Seguí adelante y pasé por la habitación de Jasper pero escuché un ruido que salía de allí. Si, Alice ya llegó. Hice una mueca mientras seguí adelante. Empecé a pensar que debí haber llegado en un mal momento. Si todas las parejas estaban ocupadas entonces tal vez debería volver más tarde. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando choqué con algo, con fuerza.

"Whoa, ¿estás bien Bella?"

_Era Edward_

"Sí, lo siento Edward. No estaba mirando por donde caminaba otra vez." _Casi le sonrío. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Iba a salir esta noche._ "¿A dónde vas esta noche?"

"Tengo una cita con Victoria. No debe tomar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, si todo va según lo planeé".

_Rodé los ojos en blanco. No quería saber._

"¿Por qué esa cara?" _Parece que debe haber visto la mirada en mi cara mientras estaba pensando en su familia._

"Bueno, creo que llegué en un mal momento. Parece que Emmett no está en su habitación, así que estoy asumiendo que está con Rosalie. Acabo de pasar por la habitación de Jasper y hay algunos sonidos de animales extraños que salen de allí también, así que creo que Alice está con él. No sé qué hacer. "

"Bueno, no debería tomar mucho tiempo. Saben que venías. ¿Por qué no esperas en mi habitación? Así serías capaz de escuchar sus puertas abiertas cuando hayan terminado".

_Eso hubiera sido una gran idea, si no hubiera estado pensando en todas las personas a mí alrededor teniendo relaciones sexuales. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de sexo haya tenido Edward en su habitación? No quería tocar accidentalmente algo que no debía. Ugh._

Debió haber visto la mirada en mi cara, porque se echó a reír de mí. "Está bien Bella. Mi habitación está limpia. De hecho, creo que soy el más limpio de toda mi familia, además de Carlisle y mi mamá, por supuesto. Rose y Emmett viven como cerdos y Jasper es decente, pero no como yo. Y, además, yo nunca traigo una mujer a mi habitación. Así que mi habitación está libre de sexo. No hay problema. "

_Lo estudié por un momento, para ver si me estaba tomando el pelo. Parecía sincero._

"Está bien, si tú lo dices. Pero será mejor que no me agarre clamidia o sífilis de ti Edward". _Lo miraba para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio._

Se echó a reír y dijo: "No lo harás. No te preocupes Bella, no te mentiría. Te lo prometo, ninguna otra mujer ha llegado a mi cuarto. Eso incluye a Alice y Rose. Estás totalmente segura. "

Entré en su habitación y me di cuenta de que nunca había estado allí antes. Él tenía razón, estaba limpio. No había ni siquiera el polvo que se acumula en las esquinas. Wow. Puso mi habitación a la vergüenza. Era una habitación preciosa, con un sofá de cuero negro en un extremo y la cama tamaño king en el otro. Tenía una estantería llena de CDs y un estéreo monstruo en otra pared.

Caminé hacia la cómoda y miré algunas fotos que tenía. Estaba Emmett y Edward en algunas de ellas cuando eran pequeños y uno parecía que no haya sido tomada hace mucho tiempo. Más abajo, vi la que hicimos el verano pasado, los seis de nosotros posando para la cámara. Me acordé de haber tomado esa foto. Fue un poco incómodo.

_"Vamos Bella," dijo Rose. "Va a ser muy divertido tomar una foto todos juntos."_

_"No, no lo será porque voy a estar de pie junto a ustedes cuatro mientras toman una foto como una pareja. Voy a parecer estúpida."_

_"Bueno, ¿por qué no va Edward y se pone con vos." dijo Alice._

_"No, está bien chicos. Voy a tomar la foto. No hay necesidad de arrastrar a Edward en esto." Me había dicho._

_"Oh, así que eres demasiado buena para mí, ¿eh Bella?" dijo Edward mirándome. Era obvio que estaba bromeando._

_"Por supuesto que lo es, y no lo olvides." Rose dijo mirando a Edward._

_"No, no, no, Edward. No creo eso en absoluto." Dije, tratando de calmar la situación._

_"Así que ¿por qué no lo dejas tomar la foto con vos?" Preguntó Alice._

_Suspiré y le dije: "Porque no quiero obligarle a hacer algo que no quiere hacer"._

_"Dale Bells, va a ser muy divertido."_

_Miré a Edward, asegurándose de que estaba bien con él. Me fui a parar al lado de Rose y Edward estaba detrás de mí. Él estaba tratando de posicionarse como Emmett y Jasper, con su brazo sobre mi pecho y alrededor de mi clavícula, llevándome a su pecho. Como Jasper estaba preparando el auto-temporizador en la cámara Edward me susurró al oído: "No puedo creer que pienses que eres demasiado buena para mí." Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Jasper estaba corriendo de regreso a su lugar y Edward dijo, "Está bien Bella, porque en verdad, lo eres." Me sonrió en ese preciso momento y el flash se disparó. Sólo sabía que iba a ser una imagen hermosa._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Y así fue. Estaba muy sorprendida que Edward la tenga en su habitación. Todos teníamos una copia y todo el mundo la tenía. Pero por alguna razón, no me había esperado que Edward la tenga. Por supuesto que la tendría, pensé. Está su familia allí. Puede ser cruel a veces, pero él ama a su familia.

De repente, oí una puerta abrirse y salí corriendo por la puerta para ver quién era. Alice. Su espalda estaba frente a mí, así que corrí hacia ella y le grité: "¡Boo!"

Ella gritó y saltó tan alto como nunca había visto antes.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Bueno, te preguntaría qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, pero estoy bastante segura de saberlo, teniendo en cuenta que podía oírlos chicos en el pasillo!"

Alice se rió tímidamente. "Lo siento Bella. Me tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que pensé."

"Querrás decir que te tomó un poco más de tiempo, no trate de echarme toda la culpa a mí." Jasper dijo mientras salía de su habitación y se ponía la camisa.

Eché un vistazo rápido. Jasper estaba muy bien esculpido, al igual que sus hermanastros. Alice y Rose eran chicas muy afortunadas. Se llevaron a los dos miembros de la familia que sabían cómo amar incondicionalmente. Me sentí mal por la mujer que tenga que tratar con Edward. No había nada malo con él físicamente, claro que no. Pero él no tenía mucho sentido común cuando se trata de mujeres. No creo que haya algo bueno aunque lo tenga justo en frente de él. Pasa demasiado tiempo con laa cabezas huecas.

"Bella? Bella?" -dijo una voz cantarina. Alice. _Me quedé divagando de nuevo. Oops._

"Lo siento Alice. Me agarraste pensando".

"Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?" Miré por encima de ella y me di cuenta de que Jasper ya se había ido y en realidad estábamos caminando hacia la habitación de Rose. El hecho de que esté caminando y no me haya dado cuenta es bastante inquietante.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en la suerte que tienes tú y Rose al haber encontrado su alma gemela. Quiero decir, los chicos las tratan como oro y ustedes hacen lo mismo por ellos. Parece que las entiendan y creo que un poco celosa. También estaba pensando en la mala suerte de la chica que tenga a Edward. Ella va a tener mucho trabajo en sus manos. "

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Bella. Pero por ahora, vamos a hablar de ti y de este nuevo chico que obviamente estás adulando. Pero primero, vamos a ver a Rose."

_Tocamos a la puerta de su habitación y Emmett abrió la puerta sin nada más que una toalla que cubre su mitad inferior. Alguien acababa de salir de la ducha._

"Dios Em, no puedes abrir la puerta con algo decente?" dijo Alice.

"Bueno, si quieres, puedo abrir la puerta con nada más que mi traje de cumpleaños y de esa manera la próxima vez no te quejarás de la toalla." Comenzó a dejar que la apertura de la toalla se le caiga.

"NOOO!" Tanto Alice como yo gritamos. Al ver a Emmett en nada más que una toalla bastaba. Dudo que Rosalie estuviera contenta si sus dos amigas decidieran saltar sobre él en estos momentos.

"Vamos chicas, no le hagan caso." Rose llamó desde la cama de su habitación. Entramos y nos dirigimos a la cama, preguntándonos si debíamos sentarnos en él o no.

Rosalie, notando nuestra vacilación, dijo: "No se preocupen. No llegamos a la cama, así que está limpio". Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y saltamos sobre la cama. No se sabría donde estaban Rose y Emmett cuando el sentimiento les golpeó.

"Tenemos que esperar a Emmett para salir y entonces, podemos proceder", dijo Rosalie. Estábamos esperando a que saliera del baño.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido el día, Bella?" Alice preguntó, tratando de pasar el tiempo.

"Oh, esta bien, supongo. Se pasó bastante lento. No podía esperar para salir de la escuela, sobre todo sabiendo que no tenemos escuela el lunes". Íbamos a celebrar el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo por lo que estaba más que satisfecha.

"Nunca decidimos lo que íbamos a hacer para celebrar!" -exclamó Alice.

Rose acaba de rodar sus ojos. "¿Tenemos que hacer algo? Podemos sentarnos aquí y relajarnos, disfrutar de la piscina." No pensé que Alice lo aceptaría, pero me sorprendió gratamente.

"No es una mala idea. Podríamos hacer una comida al aire libre! Va a ser genial, vamos a hacer a los chicos cocinar y nos podemos sentar y relajar."

"Estoy dentro si Rose está", le dije. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en una comida al aire libre

"Claro Ali, vamos a hacer eso. Pero tenemos que esperar por Emmett y Jasper. No creo que Edward vaya a pasar su fin de semana libre con su familia". Rose dijo.

"Lo sé. Voy a avisarle por decida honrarnos con su presencia", dijo Alice mientras rueda sus ojos.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Emmett salió. "Bueno chicas, me voy. Diviértete con lo que vayan a hacer. Si me necesitas, estaré en la sala de prensa con jazz". Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Rose y Alice se volvieron hacia mí. "Está bien, escupe. ¿Quién te tiene así de enamorada?"

De repente, me sentí intimidada. Quiero decir, yo no era como Alice y Rosalie. No podía chasquear los dedos y hacer que los hombres caigan sobre mí. Sabía que este tipo era demasiado grande para mis pantalones, pero no me importaba. Una chica puede soñar ¿no? Y yo sabía que Rose no aprobaría mi elección. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a decirme. Su opinión significa mucho para mí. Además, yo nunca lo conseguiré, ¿no?

"Um... no sé si debería decirles... No quiero avergonzarme. Definitivamente estoy fuera de su liga" comencé.

"Tonterías Bella. Quien te gusta, Rose y yo nos aseguraremos de hacer que te note. Podés confiar en nosotras, no te preocupes."

Tomé una respiración profunda y continué. "Bueno, él está en mi clase de biología y paso una gran parte del tiempo mirándolo. Es tan hermoso... Sé que tiene una mala reputación y todo, pero no me importa. Me encuentro queriendo ser una de sus chicas... "Miré hacia arriba y me detuve cuando vi la escena delante de mí. Tanto Alice como Rose tenían la boca abierta y sus ojos ampliados. También parecía estar sin palabras, que no es una cosa fácil de hacer.

Me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho, preguntándome lo que podría haberlas hecho reaccionar de esa manera. De repente, entendí lo que había dicho, lo que sonaba.

"Oh mi dios! Chicas, no, no es así." He dicho.

"Bella, está bien, no vamos a juzgar, pero ¿estás segura?" Alice comenzó cuando Rose la interrumpió.

"No vamos a juzgar. Bella, no me escuchaste durante todo el verano sobre él? Esto es totalmente inaceptable. Él no es material de novio. No podés estar cayendo por Edward."

Me sentí como cavar un agujero y arrastrarme. Tuve que parar el discurso de Rose. "No, Rose escucha, no es Edward."

"¿Qué? Pero acabas de decir..."

"Sí, ya sé lo que dije, y también sé cómo sonaba. Pero no es Edward." Tomé una respiración profunda y continué. "Es James."

Si pensara que su reacción fue extraña con ellas pensando que era Edward, era más cómico con la noticia de que era James. Alice rompió el silencio por primera vez para reír. "Oh Bella, nos tenía preocupadas por un minuto. Podemos con James".

Rose estuvo de acuerdo. "Sí, Bella, James es el más sensato de los dos. ¿Quieres una relación con él?" Esta vez, ella parecía escéptica.

"Espera. Espera. Yo soy lo suficientemente buena para James, pero no Edward? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"Estaba un poco molesta. Quiero decir, yo sabía que no era la chica de mejor aspecto, pero, no creo que mis propias amigas pensaran que no era lo suficientemente buena.

. "No Bella, para nada Es solo, que significas mucho para nosotras, y Edward es un imbécil importante, especialmente en el departamento de mujeres. No queremos que te conviertas en una ex amiga por él." Alice explicó.

"Sí, y también, chicos como Edward y James no buscan relaciones con las chicas. Quiero decir, aparte de una noche y todo." Rose terminó.

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que probablemente nunca vaya a ser la novia de James?" -Pregunté, tratando de entender.

"Sí, básicamente." Alice dijo.

_Pensé en eso por un minuto, y me di cuenta de que no me importaba. Yo quería estar con James, aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Pero todavía tenía un problema. Era prácticamente imperceptible._

"Bueno chicas, no me importa. Mientras pueda tenerlo, lo haré, aunque sea por una noche. El problema es que ni siquiera me conoce. Soy como una mota de polvo en su pequeño mundo. "Dije con tristeza.

Alice y Rose parecía perdidas en sus pensamientos. "No te preocupes por eso Bella. Alice y yo pensaremos en alguna manera de ayudar. ¿Qué tanto quieres esto?"

"Muy", respondí, sin siquiera molestarme en intentar ocultar mi desesperación.

"Bueno, vamos a encontrar la manera. Definitivamente, vas a necesitar algo de entrenamiento y cambio en la imagen. Eres hermosa ya, pero si mejoramos un poco de tu belleza natural, vas a ser un knock-out". Alice dijo, mientras examinó mi cara.

"Vamos a entrenarte tanto como podamos Bella, pero Alice y yo solas no podemos hacer mucho. A James le gusta una mujer segura, que es segura de ella misma y de su sexualidad". Rose dijo arrugando la cara por la concentración.

"Así que, básicamente, mi inspiración serás tú y Alice." He dicho. Ahora bien, esto suena imposible. No había manera de que pudiera tener la confianza y la gracia de Alice y el atractivo sexual de Rosalie. No había manera. Estaba jodida. Debo haber sonado deprimida porque Rose trató de consolarme.

"No te preocupes Bella. Vamos a encontrar una manera. Alice y yo no vamos a renunciar".

_Les di las gracias y decidé descansar un poco en la cama de Rose. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba soñando con un hermoso cabello rubio, de ojos azules._

**ROSALIE**

¿Qué iba a hacer para ayudar a Bella? Ella realmente lo necesita, ya sea que se dé cuenta o no. Quería ayudar a mi amiga mucho, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía confianza, pero no había mucho que Alice y yo podíamos hacer, especialmente trabajando en la confianza sexual. Suspiré, frustrada. Si Bella podía sacar esto adelante, sabía que podría sobrellevarlo mucho mejor, sabiendo que ella realmente puede con alguien como James. Con toda honestidad, él es muy bien guapo y sé que me lo podría haber cogido de no haber conocido a Emmett. Así habría hecho Alice también. Pero nos quedamos más que satisfechas con nuestra otra mitad, por lo que no hubo James en nuestro futuro.

"Voy a ir a tomar algo para comer Ali." Miré y vi que Bella se había quedado dormida y Alice estaba pintándose las uñas. Tal vez si yo salía, podría formular un plan en mi cabeza. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde ya. 10:30 y yo apenas estaba saliendo por algo de comida.

Llegué a la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que había movimiento a la derecha. Entré y vi a Edward sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, estaba descansando.

"Has vuelto tan pronto?" -Pregunté, pensando si su cita había ido del todo bien.

"Sí, me ha ido bien, pero no he tenido suerte. Está haciéndose la dura. Ella es inteligente".

"Probablemente es porque sabe que una vez que esté en tu lista, no le pondrás más atención."

"Eso es verdad. Pero yo no les hice eso a ti y a Alice." pensó.

"Eso es porque no te lo permitimos. Y éramos amigos antes de eso."

Se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Bueno, ustedes van a estar honradas de conocerme una vez que gane el título".

"Oh, por favor", le dije, "No eres tan bueno."

"¿Qué? Me permito disentir. Soy el rey de la cogida. Soy mejor que cualquier chico de la escuela."

Me gustó el hecho de que él estaba tan seguro. ¿Cómo se convirtió en un completo imbécil? De pronto, tuve una idea. No estaba segura de lo bueno que sería, pero tenía que darle una oportunidad, por Bella. "¿Es así Edward? ¿Estaría dispuesto a apostar a eso?"

En la palabra apuesta, se enderezó. Esa fue la principal debilidad de los chicos Cullen y Jasper. Su amor para probarse a sí mismos y su amor por una buena apuesta. Combinar los dos y Edward era tan bueno como la mía. "Estoy escuchando", dijo.

"Muy bien, éste es el trato. Bella tiene un enamoramiento por James. Ahora, obviamente, ella no es su tipo y no tiene la confianza para probarle ser digna de él. Alice y yo estamos trabajando con la confianza, pero no podemos ayudarla con su confianza sexual. No podemos ser su maestro. No hay mucho que podamos hacer. "

Edward parecía confundido. No parecía entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Iba a tener que decírselo claro. "Ugh. Edward, Alice y yo no tenemos pollas. No podemos mostrarle exactamente cómo tener confianza si no tenemos el equipo adecuado."

La confusión se había ido y había una mezcla de emociones en su rostro. Por último, preguntó, "¿Cuáles serían los términos de la apuesta?"

Sonreí. Lo tenía. "Tendrías que prepararla lo suficiente como para que sepa lo que está haciendo en la cama. James no puede tener un pescado frío. No quedaría bien Bella cuando James le diga que apesta. Él tiene que pedirle ser su cita en el baile, y luego, al final de esa noche, su nombre tiene que estar en la lista. Así es como sabes que hiciste tu parte del trato. "

"No sé Rosalie, ¿qué obtengo si gano? Esto sólo parece ser de un solo lado".

"Si ganas, entonces podes mantener mi nombre y el de Alice en tu lista. No vamos a molestarte nunca más al respecto. Te dejamos en paz. E incluso te reconocemos como el legítimo rey. Vamos a alardear acerca de vos. Me hizo un gesto con las manos.

"Me gusta mucho eso. Pero ¿qué pasa si pierdo? Que no va a pasar, pero vamos a decir que sí. ¿Qué?"

"Si pierdes, entonces limpias mi nombre y el de Alice de tu lista por completo. Es como si no existiera." Sabía que era mucho pedir para él, pero tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo, sabía que él aceptaría de todos modos.

Después de vacilar un momento, dijo, "Tienes un trato. Reglas?"

"Tengo dos reglas que necesitas seguir. Uno: No podés convencer a James a preguntarle a Bella, tenés que hacer esto por tu cuenta si quieres demostrar que eres el rey. Y dos:... Necesito saber el progreso de cómo lo está haciendo Bella. Si te pregunto, no me podés mentir. "

"Está bien, suena bien. Por supuesto, si ella sale con unos cuantos muñecos para probar cómo le va esta bien?"

Pensé y pensé que si Bella no tenía reparos en probar sus habilidades que está aprendiendo de Edward en ellos, entonces no habría problemas. "Estoy bien con eso, siempre y cuando Bella lo esté".

"Perfecto Ahora, mis reglas Uno:... Nadie puede saber lo que estoy haciendo con Bella Además de los que viven en esta casa y Alice, no quiero que nadie sepa, todavía tengo una reputación para mantener y Bella es no exactamente material de elección por el momento. "

Rodé los ojos por su insensibilidad. "¿Cuál es tu segunda regla?"

"Está bien, dos: James no puede saber lo que estamos haciendo Si lo hace, entonces no le pediría ser la cita a Bella a propósito sólo para fastidiarme y hacerme perder.".

"Puedo vivir con esas reglas, no hay problema. Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos?"

"Puedo iniciar clases con ella los martes y jueves. Tengo práctica de natación todos los demás días y todavía tengo que mantener una agenda social".

"Sí, sí lo que sea. Me parece bien entonces. Buena suerte. Lo vas a necesitar."

"Sí claro Rose. Tengo esto cubierto. Quiero decir, es Bella. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

Me alejé sabiendo que iba a tener un trabajo duro. Iba a tener que empezar de cero con ella.

Me abrí camino hasta la escalera y llamé a una reunión en mi habitación.

"¿Dónde está la pizza? Creí que ibas a buscar algo de comer!" Alice prácticamente gritó. No estaba alegre cuando tenía hambre.

"Más tarde, tengo un anuncio. ¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Aquí estoy." Ella dijo mientras salía de mi vestidor. En ese mismo tiempo, Emmett y Jasper se presentaron.

"Wow Bella. Saliendo del closet?. Me alegro de estar aquí para presenciar esta ocasión". Emmett dijo. Yo le di una palmadita en el costado de su cabeza. "Este no es momento para bromas. Tengo una solución a nuestro problema Bella."

He hecho que todo el mundo se sentara y procedí a recapitular lo que Bella nos contó de James (para Emmett y Jasper) y luego a mi brillante solución con Edward. Ni que decir, Bella estaba horrorizada.

"¿¡Qué! Oh mi dios Rosalie! No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo en este departamento!" -gimió.

"Es por eso que Edward la ayudará", dijo Jasper. "Bella, creo que esta es una de las ideas más brillantes de Rose. Sólo piensa en él como otra clase que tienes que tomar."

"Sí, Sexo 101, y que en realidad tienes que hacer trabajo manual", se rió Emmett. Él no estaba ayudando.

"No sé Rose. ¿No crees que a Edgard le importe ¿verdad?" Bella me preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no! Él consigue lo que quiere al final y llega a demostrar lo bueno que es."

"¿Crees que va a ser capaz de obtener que James le pida a Bella ser su cita ara el baile?" preguntó Alice.

"No lo sé. Pero sé que Edward, no va a fallar". -Dije, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Edward odiaba perder.

"Pero Rose, prácticamente dejan todo por mí. Tú y Alice. Sus nombres estarán en la lista". Bella dijo claramente preocupada.

"Aww Bella, no te preocupes por eso. Sabíamos que estarían allí de todos modos. No estábamos teniendo muchas esperanzas de que Edward nos sacara". Dijo Alice.

"Sí, Bella, no te estreses. Esto es para ti. Te queremos y si esto es lo que quieres, entonces estamos para eso." He dicho.

Nos dio un abrazo Bella de buenas noches y salió por la puerta. Le aseguramos que todo saldría bien. Estaba nerviosa para el martes, pero yo sabía que Edward sería profesional sobre el asunto. Su futuro en la escuela dependía de ello.


	5. Comida al aire libre

**EDWARD**

Me desperté tarde el sábado por la mañana sintiéndome refrescado y listo para empezar el día. Parpadeé y comencé a preguntarse sobre el extraño sueño que tuve. Me senté en mi cama y me preguntaba por qué se me ocurriría algo tan perturbador. Quiero decir, Bella? De todas las personas, ¿por qué ella? Tal vez sólo habló mi subconsciente.

Salté de la cama y entré en mi cuarto de baño gigante y me dirigí hacia el lavabo doble para lavarme los dientes. Estaba casi terminando cuando empiezo a ahogarme por inhalar profundamente. Recordé la noche anterior. Y no era un sueño. Mierda. ¿Me puse de acuerdo con lo que yo pienso? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Eso es idiota, no estabas pensando. ¿O si? También empecé a recordar lo que ganaría si tuviera éxito, que sin duda lo haría.

Claro que sí!

El premio fue suficiente para borrar todos los pensamientos de duda en mi mente. Por último, Rosalie dejará de quejarse acerca de su nombre en mi lista. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Pensé en los términos de la apuesta... esto sería tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé.

Entrenar a Bella no debería ser demasiado difícil, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sólo voy a empezar a partir de lo que sabe y trabajar con eso. Empecé a sonreír ante la perspectiva de convertirme en un maestro mientras me duchaba. Ella podría ser mi protegida. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me parecía que era una buena idea. Cuando se convierta en una diosa del sexo en la escuela, puedo decir que le enseñé todo lo que sabe y ser recordado como una leyenda.

Espera.

No le dan el título de Rey a las mujeres, ¿no? Pensé de nuevo y me di cuenta, con un suspiro de alivio que no lo hicieron. Estaba seguro de ello. Salí de la ducha, me sequé y colgué la toalla que acabo de usar. Entré a mi habitación para encontrar algo de ropa para vestir para hoy. Comida al aire libre, ¿no? Por lo tanto, debería usar algo como para usar fuera. Hmm... Creo que voy a ir a nadar, así que voy a ponerme mis pantalones cortos de natación. Me puse mis pantalones cortos, camiseta y ojotas para caminar.

Mientras me dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa, empecé a darme cuenta de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Bella sobre esto. Quiero decir, Rose hizo todos los planes, pero ¿qué pasaría si Bella no quisiera esto? Si ese fuera el caso, tendría que convencerla. Rose sólo haría esto por mí si lo hago por Bella. Cueste lo que cueste, yo tenía que hacer que Bella esté cómoda con esto. Me sentía cómodo con el sexo. No era gran cosa. Sin duda, ella sentiría lo mismo, ¿no?

Salí y vi a Emmett y Jasper discutiendo sobre cuál de ellos estaba cocinando. Típico.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué está pasando_?" No hacía falta ser un genio para ver lo que estaba pasando con ellos. Pero decidí fingir ignorancia._

"Jasper está insistiendo en cocinar, pero siempre manejo las comidas al aire libre. Incluso tengo mi delantal y sombrero de cocineros!" Emmett dijo. _Miré lo que tenía en el pecho, y, efectivamente, había un delantal negro que decía en letras rojas,el rey de la comida al aire libre y el sexo. Pregúntale a mi novia..._

Miré a mí alrededor y por supuesto, Rosalie tenía una camisa negra similar a la de Emmett que decía: Sí, realmente es el rey de la comida al aire libre del sexo. Me vio mirando y sonrió tímidamente diciendo: "¿Qué puedo decir, soy un idiota."

Rodé los ojos y me volví hacia Emmett y Jasper. Esta vez, Jasper habló. "Mira, Emmett siempre quema la comida, porque está demasiado ocupado tenidendo sexo con Rosalie para preocuparse. Ese estúpido delantal le llega a la cabeza... y luego ve a Rosalie con esa camiseta y empiezan de nuevo! Yo creo ser el que deba cocinar hoy. "

Emmett estaba a punto de responder cuando le dije: "Chicos, ¿por qué no dejan que George, el cocinero, cocine?" Habrían pensado que yo les pedí robar el banco por la forma en que me miraban. Me pareció que era una buena idea.

"Edward, ese es el punto de una comida al aire libre. Hacerlo nosotros mismos, no tener al cocinero que lo haga por nosotros." dijo Jasper. Entonces Emmett comenzó "Amigo, es el pasatiempo favorito de Estados Unidos. Reunirse con tu familia, mientras cocinas afuera y quemar todo. Y luego discutir con tu familia acerca de por qué no debes volver a cocinar!" Suspiré. Yo no veo el punto.

Eso pareció desencadenar algo en su memoria. Jasper se volvió hacia mí y me miró de nuevo como si fuera de otro planeta. Esto es porque no salgo con mi familia. "Hey Edward, ¿por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, me encanta que te quedes para esto, pero generalmente no es lo tuyo." Alice se acercó entonces y le dijo: "Estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta: Edward. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Caray. Ellos actúan como si nunca me vieran. Bueno, de nuevo, tal vez no lo hacen. En verdad, todas las chicas con las que estoy por lo general tenían cosas que hacer con sus familias, ya que es fin de semana del Día del Trabajo, y yo no tenía práctica de natación hoy o para el fin de semana para el caso. No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me juntaba con ellos. En lugar de explicar todo esto, sólo se encogí de hombros y dije: "No tenía nada más que hacer."

Alice y Rosalie resoplaron y se alejaron. Miré detrás de ellos preguntándome qué acaba de suceder. Me hicieron una pregunta y respondí. Escuché a Emmett decir: "Edward, para un futuro, es mejor no dejarles saber a las chicas que no eran tu opción número uno."

"Sí, creo que tiene razón Em. Quiero decir que no nos importa, pero a ellas sí. No están acostumbradas a ser la segunda opción de nadie, o qué larga sea esa lista tuya."

"Espera, eso no es lo que quise decir. Creo que entendieron mal. Oh mierda, al diablo. Pueden pensar lo que quieran".No estaba de humor para hacerle frente a Rosalie. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo maneja Emmett. Por otra parte, Emmett no era por lo general en el extremo el receptor de sus malos humores. Ahora que lo pienso, por lo general era yo. Mierda. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me trajeron de vuelta al presente con Jasper. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para el martes Edward?" Supe de inmediato de o que estaban hablando. Estaba realmente con ganas de ver a Bella para poder hablar con ella sobre eso. Pero no la vi.

"Sí, supongo. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Bella para saber su opinión sobre todo esto. Sólo tengo palabras de Rose de que Bella iba a hacerlo, pero me sentiría mejor sabiendo que Bella me lo dice, ¿sabes? "

"Debería estar aquí pronto. Creo que se pasó por la tienda a comprar bebidas y esas cosas. Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que has planeado?" Emmett pidió al obtener el material preparado en la parrilla. Jasper aún parecía molesto por no cocinar. Creo que estaba a la espera de Emmett a ir en busca de Rosalie para que pudiera tomar el relevo.

"No estoy muy seguro todavía. Creo que voy a averiguar primero qué es exactamente lo que sabe y trabajar desde allí." Vi a Emmett y Jasper intercambiar una mirada rápida entre sí. ¿Saben algo que yo no?

"Eso suena como un buen plan, pero te das cuenta que tienes que hacerla buena en eso, no sólo la mecánica". Jasper dijo, asegurándose de que entendía mi objetivo.

"Por supuesto. No soy un idiota. Sé cómo funciona la lista. Bella estará en la lista de James, no te preocupes." Sabía lo que había que hacer.

"¿Por qué no la pones en tu lista?" Emmett preguntó, mirándome.

"Por dos razones Uno:... Su nombre no tiene ningún tipo de credibilidad. No puedo simplemente poner a un don nadie allí, soy Edward espero lo mejor Y dos: La apuesta es para la lista de James, no la mía. Esa es la lista en la que Bella quiere estar. Y en verdad, el nombre de Bella no importa porque voy a tener Rose y Alice en el mío. Va a cancelar por completo la lista de James. "

Emmett y Jasper rodaron sus ojos. Lo que pasa es que mi familia estábamos muy sincero acerca de nuestra sexualidad. Quiero decir, ya he visto desnudo de Rose y Alice. También lo ha hecho Jasper. También lo ha hecho Emmett, aunque con Alice, que fue un accidente. Entró en ella después de que una ducha y no se molestó en mirar lejos y no se molestó en ocultar. Por supuesto, esto fue antes de Jasper.

Además, Emmett y Jasper no tenía ningún reparo en tener los nombres de su novia en mi lista. De hecho, se sabía que el conjunto de la población masculina en la escuela lo querían, y ellos eran los bastardos afortunados que las tenían. No les importaba mientras ellos fueran los que ellas amen. ¿Quién sabrían que el amor los convertiría en imbéciles?

"Mi sugerencia es asegurarse de que sabe cómo dar una mamada, puedes ganar a cualquier tipo con una buena mamada. Ella sólo tiene que mirar al chico a los ojos, con esa mirada seductora y él es un hombre muerto." Emmett dijo, mirando al frente a la nada.

"Estoy de acuerdo." respondió Jasper. "Pero creo que una chica que sabe cómo montar eficazmente su hombre conseguirá una buena puntuación. Quiero decir, el chico está mirando hacia arriba y todo lo que ves es a la chica saltando con sus tetas balanceándose en el aire. Creo que es la mejor opción. "

Pensé en lo que me dijeron, y me pregunté qué sería lo mejor que le podría enseñar a Bella. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me gusta? Lo que me enciende? Claro, Em y Jazz tienen buenos puntos. Mierda, las chicas ganan un montón con movimientos como esos. Pero yo sentía que faltaba un ingrediente clave vital para el buen sexo. De repente, me di cuenta de lo que sería la primera lección. Sonreí mientras miraba de nuevo a los chicos. Ambos estaban mirándome y sonriendo.

"Creo que ha descubierto algo Jasper."

"Sí que lo ha hecho, Emmett."

Me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Bella de pie en el patio con las cosas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras se ruborizaba.

Sí, una lección que iba a ser importante.

Yo podría con esto. No hay problema.

**BELLA**

Entré en el patio de la casa Cullen / Hale buscando a las chicas. Les había dicho que traía las bebidas a la comida al aire libre. Estaba un poco nerviosa teniendo en cuenta todo lo de ayer, y de hecho, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ir. Pero Alice y Rose me aseguraron que Edward no iba hoy. Eso sería bueno, porque era lo suficientemente torpe. No tenía ni idea de lo que le diría si estuviera aquí.

Oh, mierda!

Espera a que les ponga las manos. Ahí estaba Edward, hablando casualmente con Emmett y Jasper. Hablando acerca de quién sabe qué... estaba preocupada por lo que Edward iba a pensar cuando me vea. Debe pensar que soy una especie de chica desesperada, adolescente caliente. Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto hasta cierto punto.

Miré hacia arriba y lo vi mirándome. Me llamó la atención y rápidamente desvié la mirada, sonrojándome, como siempre. Esto es tan vergonzoso! ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Dónde están las chicas? Deberías estar aquí conmigo!

Rápidamente dejé las cosas que había traído y encontré una silla en el jardín para dejar mis cosas personales. Estaba tan contenta que me había traído mi traje de baño. Ahora tenía un lugar para retirarme que simplemente estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Alice y Rose entraron en el patio del frente de la casa. Rápidamente me vieron y se acercaron; ambos tenían cara de disculpa.

"Lo siento Bella. No tenía idea de que Edward estaría aquí." Alice explicó rápidamente. Rose asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Es verdad Bella. Perdón por nuestra falta de juicio. ¿Quién sabía que Edward no tienen nada mejor que hacer hoy que para pasar el rato con su familia?" Rose dijo, diciendo la última parte un poco resentida.

"¿Han hablado con él esta mañana? Ha dicho algo de mí?" Tenía que asegurarme de que ya se lo hubieran dicho para no parecer estúpida en frente de Edward.

"No, él acaba de aparecer en realidad. Fue el último en despertarse". Alice dijo mientras estaba eligiendo su propia silla de jardín para ponerse cómoda.

Suspiré de alivio cuando me senté con ellas. Me di cuenta de que Emmett y Rose estaban vestidos con camisas a juego. Bueno, en realidad, el de Emmett era un delantal.

"Umm, Rose?" Empecé, mirando su camisa.

"No lo hagas. Si estás mirando mis tetas, no te culpo. Quiero decir, ¿qué puedo decir? Si es sobre mi camisa, realmente no quiero oír eso. Siempre tengo las críticas de Jasper, Alice y Edward cuando me la pongo. No lo necesito de ti también. "

Rodé los ojos con el comentario sobre sus tetas. Ya las había visto y ella tenía razón. Tuve envidia. Tenía que ser una C completa, no lo dudaría si fuera una D en realidad. Estaba feliz con mis pechos, pero comparado con Rose, ¿alguien alguna vez me da una segunda mirada? Debo de haber mostrado mis sentimientos de nuevo, porque Alice estaba a mi lado con su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Bella, sabes lo hermosa que eres ¿no? Y no estoy diciendo eso porque sí. Realmente lo eres".

Tuve que sonreír ante su intento de hacer que me sienta hermosa. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? James nunca se fijaría en mi.

La voz de Emmett y Alice rompió nuestro momento.

"Hey Rosie, ¿quién es el rey del sexo, nena?" Alice y yo reimos.

"Cierra la boca Emmett!" Rose gritó, claramente no le hizo gracia.

"Cierro la mia si abres la tuya!" Emmett gritó a su vez. Mis ojos se abrieron en shock al darme cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando. Miré a Rosalie y vi que estaba sonriendo! ¿Qué me perdí?

Le di la espalda con mi cara de Emmett, pero me encontré con la mirada de Edward. ¿Qué estaba mirando? Me pregunté. Parecía que estaba concentrado en algo mientras me miraba. Creo que lo voy a averiguar el martes.

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la casa. Por supuesto, Emmett siguiéndola. Tan pronto como se fue, Jasper rápidamente agarró la espátula por la parrilla y se quedó en el puesto que Emmett había celebrado una vez. Alice sonrió y dijo: "Parece que Jasper se salió con la suya. Me pregunto qué le dijo a Emmett para provocarlo a ir con Rose."

Hice una mueca al pensar en eso. Conociendo a Jasper, podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Jasper era conocido por hacer lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere. Incluso, si eso significaba sacrificar a su hermana a los dioses del sexo para cuidar de Emmett. Me sonrojé de nuevo al recordar el comentario de Emmett y Rosalie y lo que él y ella probablemente estaban haciendo en este momento.

Salté de mi asiento y decidí que debía entrar en la piscina. "Voy a nadar Ali. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Nah. Me voy a sentar y leer un rato, y luego me reuniré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza y me metí en el agua. Fue sorprendentemente cálido. Pensé que iba a estar frío. La familia debe de tener algo abajo de la piscina para mantener el calor de esta manera.

Comencé a flotar sin rumbo alrededor de la piscina. Se sentía bien hacer que el agua me lleve donde quiera, sin un rumbo.

De repente, sentí que dos manos grandes y fuertes en mi cuerpo, uno en la espalda baja y el otro en las piernas. Sabía que debía ser uno de los chicos, así que no estaba asustada. Abrí mis ojos y mi respiración se volvió irregular.

Era Edward.

Él me estaba mirando a mí, sonriendo. Rápidamente me levanté de mi posición y me levanté. Alice y Jasper no estaban por ningún lado. Mierda. Estábamos solos.

Mis amigos estaban muertos... de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Bella. ¿Te asusté?" Edward me miró, asegurándose de que no estaba conmocionada.

"No, estoy bien. Gracias de todos modos." Esto fue realmente incómodo.

"Um, Bella? Quería hablar con vos acerca de la apuesta, si tienes un minuto".

Lo sabía. No quería tener nada que ver con eso. Había cambiado de opinión acerca de ayudarme. ¿Podría echarle la culpa?

"¿Qué pasa Edward?"

"Bueno, yo me quería asegurar de que estabas bien con esto. No estoy seguro de si Rose te ha hablado de la apuesta, y todo lo que se acordó?" Me miró inquisitivamente.

"Sí, lo hizo." Tomé una respiración profunda y decidí que era ahora o nunca. "Mira Edward, puedo entender si te arrepentiste. Si no crees que me podes ayudar, eso está bien. Pero sólo lo quiero saber ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Edward me sonrió y dijo: "Por supuesto que te puede ayudar. Puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien con esto. Pero si es así, entonces estoy dispuesto a enseñarte. "

Le devolví la sonrisa y le dije: "Te comportas como si tuvieras un plan o algo ya". Me eché a reír ante la idea.

"Lo tengo". Él me respondió de nuevo, en serio.

Me dejé de reír y mis ojos se agrandaron. No esperaba esa respuesta. "¿Qué tipo de plan de lección tenés?" Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño.

"Sólo un par de cosas, no mucho. Vamos a empezar a partir de lo que sabes y lo que has hecho ya no te preocupes."

Lo que sé y lo que he hecho? Fue un duro despertar. Pensé con ironía. ¿Cuánta experiencia piensa que tenía? De repente me puse muy nerviosa. Estaba segura de que me dejaría cuando se diera cuenta de que no tenía experiencia en esto.

"Bueno, voy a salir. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien con esto. Fue un placer hablar contigo Bella." Vi a Edward nadar hacia la pared de la piscina y tirar de él hacia fuera. Lo seguí con mis ojos, todavía preocupada por mi dilema. Miré a mí alrededor vi a Rosalie saliendo, alisando la camisa. Rodé los ojos.

"Rose" Le hice señas de la piscina. Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó, echando sus piernas de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa Bella?"

"Escucha Rose, acabo de terminar de hablar con Edward, y creo que tenemos un problema".

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Se marcha atrás?"

"No, todo lo contrario de eso. Él está muy entusiasmado con este proyecto. Pero, Rose, él espera que yo sepa un par de cosas ya. Él no sabe que yo no sé nada! ¿Qué voy a hacer?! "

"Nada". Ella dijo, con el rostro suavizado cuando sus pies colgando en el agua.

La miré con incredulidad. "¿Cómo que nada?! ¿No crees que debería saber?"

Ella me sonrió, más parecida a una sonrisa maligna. "Escucha Bella. Edward piensa que tiene el don de Dios para el mundo de las mujeres y el sexo. Él cree que es material para rey, por el amor de Dios. No hay nada de malo en poner su capacidad a prueba. Vos vas a ser una estudiante perfecta para probarse a sí mismo con. No sabes cómo hacer nada en el ámbito físico. Asegúrate de conocer la mecánica, pero eso no te ayudará con James. Vamos a dejar a Edward probarse a sí mismo. "

Todavía no estaba 100 por ciento segura. Rosalie lo notó de inmediato. "No te preocupes por eso, en serio Bella. A Edward no le importará. Él lo verá como un mejor desafío".

Después de otro pensamiento, Rose añadió: "No te estás arrepintiendo, no Bella? Porque si es así, necesito que me lo digas ahora."

La miré horrorizada. No había manera de que estaba retrocediendo. "No, no, por supuesto, Rose. Realmente quiero esto".

"Bien. Sé que te vas a divertir mucho con James! Esto va a ser bueno para ti, Bella."

Le sonreí. Fue un momento difícil de cree, pero me permití imaginar como sería.

No podía esperar para empezar.


End file.
